The Journal
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: As part of Tate's therapy, he has a journal where he writes all his emotions down. Violet gets the chance to read it and learns a lot about his current emotions towards her. Really cute I promise. ;)


Ben had agreed to help Tate after their lunch on Halloween, but only a little and not completely the same as they used to. Ben thought that Tate was dealing with his pain and other emotions, maybe not realizing them as much as he should be, so Ben gave him a journal and explained that Tate had to write down at least three times a day how he was feeling. Ben assured him that he wouldn't read anything Tate didn't want to share during their sessions. Ben just would ask if there were any feelings Tate had that he didn't understand, and Tate would read his journal entry.

Tate had been writing down his feelings for weeks now and most of his emotions were good feelings, except for at night. In the day he was with Violet so everything was great, but at night he was alone with his thoughts. That's when everything bad flooded his mind. All the horrible things in the world swirled around in his brain like a tornado.

But today was like every other, Violet was playing her music and sitting on the bed with Tate. It was nearing lunch, and Violet had a habit of going to make herself something to eat around this time. She said she'd be back and gave Tate a quick kiss before strutting out of her room. Tate would take this time to write in his journal. He was trying to scribble down all his emotions, but it was hard when he had been feeling so many today.

Violet and he had cuddled and that made him feel relaxed. They also played Scrabble and it made him feel proud, but playing chess made him both feel stupid, but happy Violet was proud of herself. That got him thinking about Violet, and he had rarely written his feelings about her on paper, he thought he might as well do it a bit more. He was so occupied writing down everything that he didn't notice Violet walk in with a sandwich, watching him.

"What's that?" she asked, peering over the pages.

"Nothing." Tate answered quickly, closing the book and setting it down.

"Didn't look like nothing." Violet said, reaching out for it.

Tate grabbed her wrist, "It's just a therapy thing."

"Are you alright?" Violet frowned, worried.

"Of course." Tate smiled gently, kissing her hand.

Violet smiled, "I forgot to get something to drink. I'll be back."

"I'll go get you some water." Tate smiled and hopped off the bed to get Violet her drink.

She knew she shouldn't, but she was worried about Tate. She had never seen him writing anything down before and worried that he was sad or angry or something bad. She took the journal and flipped through the pages. He had so many filled out and it only made her worry more. She started at the latest page ready it out loud.

_Today has been full of emotions, but nothing bad. I was happy to get to spend the day in bed with Violet and play games with her too. She's amazing. I think I might love her, but I'm not sure so I'm not going to say anything. She's so special to me and I don't want to scare her off, but then again I probably couldn't. She's super tough and has bigger balls than me sometimes. I want to spend forever with her, just holding her in bed and rubbing her back until she falls asleep. She's so adorable when she sleeps, her face scrunches up and she mumbles words, too. Unless she has a bad dream, then I just wrap a blanket around her and hold her tight until she calms down. I hate seeing her afraid, it's not normal for her. I don't ever want to see her scared or sad. I'll always rush to her side and make her feel better in any way I can. She's the most beautiful, smart, interesting, and down to earth girl I've ever met, and after writing this I feel like maybe I am in love with her. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't want to. I wonder if she feels the same. I think she does, but I'm not sure. She doesn't really say much about how she feels about me, I get why. She doesn't really have good role models when it comes to that. She's probably just scared like me. I want to make her feel better about opening up to me and maybe then I can tell if I should tell her how I feel. Yeah, I think that'll work. It's worth a shot…. She's my everything. If I have her then_

That's where it all ended. Violet felt as though she couldn't breathe. No one had ever even hinted that they felt this way about her. It was weird to think someone actually felt this way towards her, that she was one of those girls with guys who adore them. It was strange, but exciting.

"What are you doing?"

Violet swung around and saw a scared, teary eyed Tate, looking back at her nervously.

"I'm sorry." Violet whispered.

"You read my journal?"

Violet gulped, nodding her head, "I was worried something was wrong. I'm sorry I invaded your personal space."

Tate gulped, "It's okay I guess." He shrugged, taking a seat on the bed and placing Violet's glass on her nightstand.

"No it's not." Violet stated, walking to stand in front of him. "I owe you."

"What do you mean?" Tate looked up at her.

"I read all about how you felt about me, and you deserve to know how I feel about you." Violet stated taking a seat.

Tate twisted his body to face her, "You don't have to. Your emotions aren't meant to be forced out. You share them when you're ready."

"I am ready. I'm just a bit scared, for once." Violet's eyes casted down.

Tate picked her head up, "Don't be. It's just me." Tate gave Violet a reassuring smile, giving her the strength to begin.

"Tate, you are the best guy I've ever met. You totally understand me and my shit. You listen to me and do all kinds of stuff for me, even if you don't have to. You're really cool and thought-provoking, but also sweet, and caring, and gentle. I've never known a guy like that. You're perfect to me even with all your faults and I love spending days on end with you. I wouldn't want it any other way. It's great to know you're there if I need you, no one ever has been." Tate smiled, blushing a bit. "There's a lot more I could say, but-."

"You don't have to. You've said more than I was expecting." Tate winked.

Violet looked down, embarrassed, "I'll try to open up more to you."

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."

"I just need a push sometimes, otherwise I'll just avoid it forever, and that won't help."

"Well, as long as you don't feel pressured."

"I never feel pressured with you. You're good to me."

"That's because you deserve to be treated well."

Violet blushed again and leaned in slowly to give Tate a long kiss. Tate was, as always, gentle when he made it so they laid down on their sides together, never breaking the kiss. He would always and forever take care of her, and keep her safe. In return she would forever and always love him no matter what, and share all should could with him.

**I hope you guys liked this little one shot. I think it's cute and stuff. And also if you have any ideas for any typed of AHS fanfic let me know and I'll think about it, kind of in a creative slump. Thanks! **


End file.
